Who needs love?
by Taxicab Posion
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are all the outcasts of there school. When a new student comes to school things go all crazy. InuOC. Beware, may cause minor itching.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. And don't mind the summary, you must read the story. And for those of you who think that Kagome should be the main character, well too bad. All she does is get kidnapped, eat food, get kidnapped again and sit Inuyasha for no reason. If you want to read some good stories read KingofFoxes's stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own your soul

NOW, read

And remember: Practice safe sex. Go fuck yourself C

Ages

Zakiko: 17

Inuyasha: 18

Miroku: 18

Sango: 17and a half

Shippo: 11

Kagome: 17 and a half

It was 3 in the morning and boy was it cold. Frost covered the grass and trees; the windows on the fourth floor were caked in a fine layer of white powder and it seemed that nothing could possibly disturb such perfect peace.

CRASH!

Or maybe it could.

"FREAKIN' ALARM CLOCK, TRY AND WAKE ME WHY DON'T YOU! Screamed a young teenage girl.

A alarm clock now lay on the front lawn in several pieces, still ticking away…well not anymore. The window having a hole through it was letting the in cold, awaking the occupant. Rising from her sleep she turned on the radio having one of the girls favorite song come on: Marmalade by System of a Down.

Ring, ring ring!

"Huh?…..AIIIIEEEEEEEE…thmp-thump-thumpo……arrrgggggggg…"

Having somehow tripped over her own feet, and fallen down a flight of stairs, her picked herself off the ground and answered the phone.

"WHAT!" her screamed

"Wow Zakiko, did we fall down the stairs again?"

"No! Now what is it Sango"Yelled Zakiko

"Well let's see…School!"

"It's 3 in the morning" Growled Zakiko

"Yes but do you remember our plan for you to start a new school…ummm"

"Ahh yes THAT….well, I'll get ready."

CLANK

Her apartment was one that Zakiko was proud of. All the walls were a dark red and the carpet was black. Her kitchen had black and white tiled floor with dark wood cabinets, and of course black appliances with sliver trim. The living room had the black carpets and dark blue cotton couches, that were oh so soft and fluffy with little evil bunnies on them that Zakiko had made herself. In front if them was the TV with a PS2. Her bedroom had a dark red curtains, and bed with little devils sewn onto it. The walls were covered in posters of her favorite bands, to many to name.

((A/N: That and I'm to freakin lazy to write them down Oo))

Zakiko was something of a sight to see. She had short ruby red hair red that flipped out and was tipped with green. Her eyes where a bright acid yellow with purple streaks. Her skin was a tanish color, which matched her hair and eyes quite well. She had a lip piercing in the middle of her lower lip and one eyebrow piercing. The neko-hanyou had curves to die for, but was never vain about it in any way.

She stepped out of the shower, dripping wet.

((A/N: **Drools **yes I realize I'm drooling at my own character, but COME ONE! Who wouldn't))

Dried her hair and started to get dressed.

_Urmmm what to wear?……………Perfect!_

She got dressed in a black shirt that said "Kitty is sad because you are stupid" with yellow fishnets underneath. Black baggy jeans with lots of zippers, studs and chains. And her favorite yellow and black Vans. She then put on a black zip up hoodie, grabbed her iPod and house keys, and walked out the front door to school

Oh what joy this will be, new school, new people I'm going to hate but on the upside new people to torture

She was happy that Sango was going, at least her she knew someone. Still walking up see heard the bell ring…_Feckin' great, late on my first day. Oh what joy. _As she walked into school she got some stares from a certain people, namely the Preptastic people. Glaring daggers at them she entered the office and waited for the secretary to notice her. Zakiko had a feeling that she'd be waiting for a long time. Finally the secretary noticed her.

"No, please, take your time." Zakiko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok thanks."

**(A/N: Sweatdrop.)**

"Oh sorry, what's your name?" The clueless secretary asked, a dazed look on her face.

"Zakiko Chimatsuuga."

"Here are your papers." The secretary stated, holding out a thick stack.

"Thanks." _Bitch._ Zakiko thought as she marched out of the office, clutching the papers as though they were her children.

As Zakiko walked down the hallway to her locker she saw what looked like a fight. It looked like a small Kitsune was getting the shat kicked out of him. There were two of them, and they both looked mean and shit. Zakiko ran up and punched one in the face and drop kicked the other in the nuts.

((A/N: Can you say CRUNCH!))

"Oi Bitch what the hell is YOUR problem?" said a guy with raven long hair and red eyes.

"You shitface." said Zakiko

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man who was still on the ground, clutching his balls as through they might drop off and fly south for the winter.

"No and nor do I care…"

"WELL THEN, whether you care or not, I'm Naraku; leader of the most popular people in the this school."

"So basically, you're the king of the preps." Zakiko stated, before walking away not wanting to be bitched at by some teacher.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Yelled Naraku

"Hey kid! What's your name?" Zakiko questioned, looking at the Kitsune, who had managed to crawl away in the ensuing destruction.

"Shippo" said the young Kitsune who came running up beside her

"Well Shippo why don't you show me to your homeroom."

"Sure…Ummm…What's your name?"

"Zakiko" she said.

"You're pretty" said Shippo

"Aren't you a little young to be in high school"

"Yeah but I'm smart. I R can speek kewl" Smiled the little kitsune.

Zakiko and Shippo walked into homeroom and the place just went silent as soon as Zakiko walked in. Zakiko walked up to the teacher and handed her a piece of paper.

"Well class, we seem to have a new student. Well, tell us about yourself."

"Okkk….I'm Zakiko…I listen to my music loud, I like to set things on fire, get in my way I'll kick you ass, piss me off you'd better run…FAST."

As she walked to find a sit, the different groups were as always, divided. The preps in the front, and punks, outcasts and the like in the back. As Zakiko passed the front she covered her nose and looked at the preps.

"What the hell did you guys put, on skunk piss, cuz DAMN do you guys smell like shit on a hot Hindu day."

Everyone laughed except for the preps.

"Well Zakiko I think you got your entrance off to a great start"…said a girl in the back row.

((A/N: AHA cliffy

I'll most likely be updating in the next few days if not weeks

R&R

Ja ne

Kira))


	2. The first day of class

Chapter 2 SAY WHAT!

Harry Potter naked Harry Potter naked Harry Potter naked Harry Potter naked Harry Potter naked Harry Potter naked Johnny Depp naked Harry Potter naked

Yup Don't you just love the smell of ranfom in the morning.

Noo…?

On with the story!

"Sango! Thank God!" Exclaimed Zakiko, as she skipped over the desks to Sango and plopped down in the desk next to her. Sango was dressed in a plain black shirt and short red skirt. She had black buckle up boots on her legs, with stripped stockings. On her arms were black and white stripped arm warmers.

"Well Zakiko, you seem in a happy mood now, so to your right is Miroku." Said Sango as she pointed to the boy next to her. He had short black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had purple eyes and was wearing a shirt that said 'MENTAL' on it.

_I want that shirt _thought Zakiko

"And to your left is Inu…" Sango's voice trailed off seeing as Inuyasha wasn't in his seat.

Just then the door slammed open and in walked Inuyasha. Seeming to be in a grumpy mood, and his left eye randomly twitching.

((A/N: Yes I know you all already know what Inuyasha looks like.))

He was wearing red and black plaid shorts with some chains and buckles. On his feet were Happy Tree Friends socks and black converse. He had on a black tee with some safety pins here and there, and hanging from his neck was a metal dragon. His hair the shiny silver it always is and his eyes the amber color that we all love so much. Last but no least, his little dog-ears.

He walked in and sat at his desk, put on his headphones and closed his eyes. After about a few minutes he looked up to she a girl his age staring at him with acid yellow eyes that seemed to make him blush.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Zakiko…what's it to ya?" said Zakiko

"Nothing…" said Inuyasha.

"No it's not nothing…Speak up." Said Zakiko with a glare.

"You're new, I didn't notice before!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he looked to the side.

"-Sniff- I feel so unloved." Sobbed a crying Zakiko. Sango ran up to her and gave her a giant big bear hug.

"'Tis okay kitten."

The teacher was now pissed off due to all the interruptions, picked up a large yard stick and slammed against her desk

CRACK

The yardstick made a sickening crack that all the demons, and hanyous had to cover their ears. Zakiko was the first to speak.

"Ooi BITCH. Don't you know some of us can't really stand noises like that, so if I were you I wouldn't do that. Do we have an understanding?"

From the look on the teacher's face was one to be scared of. For those who are slow, you better run and you better run fast

"CHIMATSUUGA GET YOUR ASS OUT IN THAT HALL! DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS!" Screamed the teacher

"Whatever you say, bitch." Said Zakiko

Zakiko walked out in the hall and leaned up against the wall and turned on her iPod and started to listen to music. Only after a few moments had past when she heard the teacher yell and the door open. Out walked Inuyasha with a smiled on his face.

"Want do you do to put that smile on your face?" Questioned Zakiko

"Oh a little this, a little that." Said Inuyasha

"So I'm guessing a little more this then that."

"Oh yeah." Smirked Inuyasha. After about five minutes of silence Inuyasha told Zakiko what he did to the teacher. He said after Zakiko left he started to cluck around like a chicken on crack.

_This guy ain't half bad. _Thought Zakiko

Hearing a 'clank' and 'clonk' Inuyasha and Zakiko turned around to the source of the noise. There, running down the hall in **the **sluttiest outfit that anyone could ever imagine. This 'girl', if you wanted to call her one, had make-up all over her face and too much cleavage showing. She could say see looked like a really ugly clown. As soon as she saw Inuyasha is ran up screaming at the top of her lungs.

"INU-BABE!"

Inuyasha looked disgusted at the girl running up to him. Just as she was about to jump on him Zakiko stood in front of him and said.

"Halt! This is a slut-free zone. Anyone with the following symptoms is advised to see their doctor immediately to get there head examined. These include: urge to wear skimpy clothes, wear excessive make-up, smell like a dead skunk and the try to bed anyone that is willing to pay. You, seem to have all these symptoms, please step away from the individual and proceed to the nearest cliff and throw yourself off." Smiled Zakiko

"…Who do you think you are?" Questioned the girl

"Umm, I seem to be asked that a lot these days. If you must know, I'm your worst nightmare." Stated Zakiko

"I'm going to make your stay here a living hell, bitch! Wanna know why? Because I have the most social power in this school, therefore you'll have no social class. I'm Kagome Higurashi HA HA!" she cackled

Zakiko looked at the Kagome for a second and took out her headphones.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" Asked Zakiko

To say the least, Kagome was fuming, no one dared defy her. Balling her fists she tried to punch Zakiko in the face. Zakiko easily dodged the punch and gave Kagome an uppercut. Kagome fell to the floor gasping for breath. Zakiko somehow found a stick and started to poke Kagome, realizing that she wasn't going to answer Zakiko walked away toward her next class with Inuyasha trailing along in a dazed gaze.

Next Class

It was math class and everyone expect the kids in the back were happy. Zakiko, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku looked like zombies staring at the teacher who was viciously trying to cram math rules, laws and the like through their ears, hoping it would somehow get absorbed into their brains.

"Ok class we're going to start to learn trigonometry today." The math teacher Kaede said

"Noooooooooooooo…" Moaned the four in the back

"Shut up!" Yelled Kagome

"It's not like you're going to get any smarter." Retorted Sango, trying desperately to hide her laughter.

The teacher looked at the group in the back. They were nice kids, but they always seemed to get in trouble with the popular people. She knew that they were smart; Miroku was receiving honors in English, Inuyasha in music and Sango in art. Zakiko on the other hand she knew nothing about. So feeling in a devilish mood she decided to see want Zakiko was good at.

"Ok class," said Kaede "POP QUIZ!"

Silence

Silence

Then ... NOOOO

Kaede handed out the quizzes and walked away.

"Ok students, ye only have 10 minutes to finish as many questions as possible…Start."

Fifth teen minutes later

"Ok class, I have marked ye tests." Said Kaede "It seems that only two of you have finished all the questions. Kagome…"

"But of course." Scoffed Kagome

"…And Zakiko."

"Just because she finished all the questions, doesn't mean she got them right." Said Kagome, who seemed to be angry that someone was as smart as her.

((A/N: Ha ha yeah right))

"Ye seem to have doubts about Zakiko," Said Kaede "If ye must know, ye got a 76 and Zakiko got a…99?"

Everyone looked at Zakiko with absolute amazement. No one, and I mean no one to even got close to 100 on Kaede's tests. Everyone turned and looked at Zakiko. She had a dazed and confused look on her face. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was going to say something. Finally finding her voice she spoke.

"What's with the ye?"


	3. Mission Impossible

Lunchtime

Miroku was on the floor again with four large bumps on his head. His Sango 'dearest' and Inuyasha had hit him over the head after he tried to bed Zakiko. Zakiko on the other hand hit him because the opportunity was too good to pass up. Now as Zakiko tried to put trash away that entire lunchroom went quiet. Zakiko looked around and was nothing that would make the lunchroom go quiet, that was until she saw Kagome and Naraku walking in. There were some people on the sides bowing down to them. Zakiko was absolutely disgusted, how could people worship those aliens. Zakiko accidentally let out a gagging sound that echoed through the whole lunchroom.

"Hee-hee, oops." Whispered Zakiko

"I wouldn't make anymore comments like that, Chimatsuuga." Said Naraku

"It wasn't a comment, I was more like an insult." Said Zakiko "People like you who think you're better then most make me want to do…to do….THIS!"

Zakiko reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a small water balloon. I don't even know how that got there, but hey, it's being useful. It was filled with some unknown liquid. She then hurled it at Naraku and Kagome. They were both soaked head to toe. They screamed and ran off to god knows where. Zakiko walked back to the table where Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were. She sat down and the whole lunchroom erupted in applause.

"That was awesome Zakiko," Said Miroku "I think they won't come here you for the next week."

"Are you telling me that no one has ever stood up to them before?" Asked Zakiko

"Well yeah." Said Sango

"It's very sad, all they can do is ruin our social lives," Said Inuyasha, then in some funny girlie voice her started to talk. "Oh no! I think I broke a nail, now I can go to the mall and hit on that, like, totally hot guy. He's, like, so cuuuuuuttttttttteeeeee."

Zakiko eyes widened in horror.

"AIE! Inuyasha when did you get a sex change!" She screamed, and then sitting right next to him she looked straight in his eyes and said, "Now you know we'd always accept you. Hehe..and that no matter what we'd...hrmmttt… and A HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHA."

Zakiko was now on the floor giggling and rocking back and fourth on the floor. Everyone: **Sweatdrop**

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha dragged her out of the school and to the field outside. Suddenly Zakiko sat straight up and said.

"Do you guys want to skip the next couple classes and go to the skate park?"

"YEAH!" They all said

Skateboard Park

Once they got there, the front gate to the skate park was locked.

"NOO, FECKIN' FLYING HIPPOS AND THERE GRAND IDEA TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH AND IRON FIST." Yelled Inuyasha

"Oh well, let's go the mall. I hear they're opening a new store. I dare say, why don't we go and fluff some people." Said Zakiko

"Fluff?"

"Watch out I got razzle-dazzle!…And away we go!" stated Zakiko, as she ran off.

"Oh for Gods' sake, does that child ever take her medication?"

"NO!" Yelled Zakiko, who popped out of a bush right in front of them poked each one in the nose. "Hey! Where'd Shippo go?"

"Shippo's in those advanced classes, but he's a really good prankster. He tried to defy u with is logic. Fuckin' brat." Said Sango

"MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!" Screamed Zakiko

"NO!…no. No mission impossible for you. Who knows what you would do if you have those little gadgets." Said Inuyasha

"I'd rescue Shippo, Pwwwweeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee." Said Zakiko with puppy dog eyes, or should I say cute kitty eyes.

Inuyasha looked straight into Zakiko's eyes, he started to blush and turned his head away. Every time he was with Zakiko, he was so happy and he'd get a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Fine…back to school." Said Inuyasha

((A/N: SHOOWOAK… Yeppers 'Tis the third chapter of my story remember to R&R))


	4. Raped by zombies?

Never trust a camcorder

Chapter four

Disclaimer- I no own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Zakiko, Miroku and Sango all walked back to school and found the classroom the Shippo was being held prisoner in. Lightly tapping the glass Inuyasha did some sort of sign language thingy. It looked really funny because Inuyasha was all over the place. Shippo, being the smart child that he was got an evil glimmer in his eyes. Turning around to face the teacher, Shippo raised his hand, as the teacher walked toward him Shippo's face looked really sad. Whispering to the teacher Shippo then got out of his seat and ran out the door laughing. The gang waited and waited, but no Shippo. Thinking that he got lost, they started to walk away. Only to have Inuyasha scream bloody murder at the top of his lungs. There, running around like a maniac was Inuyasha with a giant bulge in his pants, not in front but in the back, his ass looked like it had sprouted zombies. Ass-raping zombies by the sound of it. Digging furiously in his pants he fished out a Shippo who had some kind of fabric in his mouth.

"You little runt, WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Inuyasha, "Why'd you do that?"

"To see if you'd scream or not." Smiled Shippo like a Cheshire cat.

"But I didn't scream." Smiled Inuyasha

"Oh yes you did!" Said Zakiko, holding up a camcorder. The shock on Inuyasha's face was priceless. Inuyasha tried to take the camcorder from Zakiko, but failed. Before Inuyasha could try again Zakiko took off in the direction of her apartment. Inuyasha started to chase after her.

Shit! She's fast…and beautiful 

_**What the fuck! Who the hell are you?**_

Your conscience 

_**Well, GO AWAY!**_

Nope, not until you admit that you like her 

_**NO! Go away I have to get that camcorder. And you're not helping.**_

You don't have to get, it's a minor problem, you just want to chase after Zakiko. ADMIT IT!

FINE! I LIKE HER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE 

After arguing with himself for the last couple of minutes, Inuyasha lost Zakiko's scent. Resting under a tree to rest for a while, felt like he was being watched. Out of nowhere Zakiko jumped down on him and pinned him to the ground. Her legs on either side of his waist and hands pinned over his head. Zakiko was eyes were wild, and she was panting from running a far distance.

"Got ya." Said Zakiko breathlessly.

"…Yeah." Said Inuyasha looking into Zakiko's acid yellow eyes.

Slowly both of them started to lean forward, and just as there lips were about to touch.

SNAP

Both Inuyasha and Zakiko looked toward the direction the sound had come from. And low and behold, Kagome popped out of the bushes and ruined the intimate moment between our two favorite hanyou's. She looked like she had gone through a forest of mud, pine trees and the occasional chicken farm.

"Ha caught you two, skipping school." Said Kagome as she pointing an accusing finger.

"But are you not, also skipping school." Said Zakiko, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"No..ummm…it's..just that-that I GOT YOU ANYWAY." Screamed Kagome and ran off to tell the teacher what Inuyasha and Zakiko were doing. Zakiko got a brilliant idea. Zakiko got an evil idea. Zakiko got a brilliantly evil idea.

"Hey, Inuyasha why don't we run back to school and beat Kagome there." Said Zakiko

"Ok, first…" Inuyasha then grabbed Zakiko and pressed his lips on hers. Zakiko was in pure bliss. Never before had she felt this good, this loved. Inuyasha was in the same state, he loved the feel of her soft lips and her cold lip ring was sending shivers down hi spine.

_Maybe going to this school wasn't such a bad idea_ thought Zakiko

Zakiko finally pulled away to breath, and just smiled broadly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could see and smell that she was nervous. Her cheeks were bright red.

"So…" Said Inuyasha "Shall we go to school now?"

"Yeppers." Said Zakiko as she hugged Inuyasha

Inuyasha, too, had never felt like this before. When he was dating Kagome she had been his little punk rock angel. Then they got to her, the popular people. They changed her in everyway. Made her like one of them. Then one night while Inuyasha was coming home for his job as a bartender, he saw two people have sex in the park. Inuyasha thought it was disgusting, but walked on not wanting to be noticed. Then he heard her voice. Kagome finally looked up from what she was doing to find her boyfriend standing there looking at her, as she lay there naked having sex with one of Inuyasha's worst enemies. Inuyasha looked down, his bangs covering his eyes as tears started to stream down his perfect face. Why! He kept repeating in his head

Inuyasha went home, crushed by what had just happened. He lay in his room of hours, eyes staring straight ahead of him. What had he done wrong, why would she do that, WHY! Finally after about three days, he came out and went to school. Kagome tried to explain what had happened, but he wouldn't hear it. Kagome still wanted to continue their relationship, but Inuyasha said that the day he found her with Naraku was the day she ended their relationship.

Inuyasha now looked at Zakiko, his angel. You could say he was in total love and so was she. But both of them being the stubborn half-demons that they were, they weren't about to admit it to everyone. Sure they only knew each other for more them couple hours but they were in love, and nothing would stand in their way. They both got up and ran for the school at top speed. Both of them holding hands.

((A/N: So how do you like it. I was in a good mood so I wrote it with extra fluffyness.

R&R or no chocolate candy for you, my friend.

FLUFFYMcMUFFINS

Kira))


	5. Flashback

Inuyasha and Zakiko ran to school in hopes of getting Kagome in trouble. To the human eye, Inuyasha and Zakiko looked like a gust of wind that could change direction at will. When the school was in sight they ran even harder and made it into the last just as the bell for last period of ringing. Everyone started to walk in and were surprised to see the first ones there were Inuyasha and Zakiko. The teacher walked in and started to at attendance.

"What in the hell?" Said Miroku. Inuyasha and Zakiko just smiled and looked in the direction of the teacher. As teacher called out Kagome's name, but no Kagome.

After about 10 minutes Kagome finally made her entrance. Leaves were tangled in her hair, her outfit was ripped and torn and her legs and arms were scratched.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Asked the teacher. Just as Kagome was about to explain to the teacher that Inuyasha and Zakiko were skipping there last few classes, Zakiko interjected.

((Let's name the teacher Ms. Smith and remember Kaede is the math teacher))

"Ms. Smith," Said Zakiko "As I was going to the washroom, I looked out the window and saw Kagome and she looked like she was by a white ford. Don't you have a white Ford? I think she was writing some thing on it." Zakiko then smiled sweetly and sat back down. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. The teacher looked ready to explode.

"Kagome," Said the teacher in a creepy voice looked at Kagome "Please, I would really like to see this piece of art that you have so willingly done for us."

Kagome looked ready to piss her pants or skirt or whatever. Blaa.

After School

"OH. MY. GOD. That was priceless." Screamed Sango, who could hardly contain her laughter. The whole gang was at Zakiko's apartment, sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Zakiko was in the kitchen cooking food for everyone, her treat for finding such great friends. She was cooking barbeque ribs, garlic bread and other goodies. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were drooling with the heavenly scents in the air. Finally Zakiko served dinner; everyone gobbled up everything, cleaned up and sat down in front of the TV.

Zakiko turned on the PS2 and put in SC3. After endless hours of SC3 Inuyasha and Zakiko were the only ones that hadn't lost.

((A/N: For those of you who don't know what SC3 is, it's Soul Calibur 3))

"I can beat you any day." Smuggled said Inuyasha, who had picked Zasalamel for his character.

"Wanna a bet?" Said Zakiko who picked Taki as her character.

Ah yes the SC3 battle was on.

For the next three hours Inuyasha and Zakiko played constant games of SC3 until both of them fell asleep. Inuyasha lay on his back with both hands under his head. Zakiko used Inuyasha's midsection as a pillow and curled into the fetal position. Shippo, Miroku and Sango slipped away from the sleeping couple and locked the door with Sango's spare key to Zakiko's apartment. The couple slept for the remainder of the night. Around 9am they finally started to wake.

Zakiko noticed she was on something hard but soft. She looked up to see Inuyasha's sleeping form.

_He looks like an angel when he sleeps, so at peace and so damn cute. _

You like him don't you 

_HOLY CRIPES! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!_

Take a wild guess kitten OH!…You Yes but you know you like him NO I DON'T…I can't………not after what happened. I promised But that was a long time ago, get over it. Shit happens, that's your motto I know, but it still hurts 

_**Flashback:**_

Zakiko had just turned 15 and was going to see her boyfriend. He said that he'd be at work all day, so Zakiko being the sweet little girl see was decided to visit him at work. When see got there the person at the front desk wasn't there, so she decided to let herself into Koga's office. As she walked down the hall she heard thumping and some moaning. Thinking it was just the other employees she kept walking. When she opened the door to Koga's office, there on his grand sized desk was the secretary and Koga, doin' the do. Zakiko could hardly believe that she saw. Thankfully Koga hadn't noticed her. She walked back to their apartment in a dazed state. Finally Koga came home.

"Hey, babe." He said cool fully

"How was today." She asked trying hard not to reach across and strangle him right then and there.

"Very, very good."

"I bet it was." Zakiko said furiously.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Questioned Koga.

"I saw you doing that woman, you said that you'd be busy. I just didn't with what." She said the last part in a whisper.

"Hey! I'm the one who brings home the money, does the taxes, pays the bills, gets the car fixed, helped you get into that school. And this is how you repay me!" Shouted Koga. Koga stood up from where he was sitting and grabbed Zakiko's neck and threw her against the wall. Some of the plaster on the wall fell off due to the force that Zakiko's head slammed into the wall. With his other hand the backhanded her across the face a couple times. Letting go and letting her slump on the floor he grabbed her hair and dragged her to the living room and threw headfirst into the metal coffee table. Slumping for a minute she raised her hand to touch her head. Her hand was covered in blood and it was starting to stain the carpet. Then Koga picked up a pan from the kitchen and started to hit over and over again for staining the carpet.

End of Flashback 

Zakiko now had tears rolling down her face. She hadn't thought about that in nearly two years. Just then she felt arms wrap around her. This made her cry even harder.

_Why do I have to be haunted by these memories for so long _Thought Zakiko

"It's ok Zakiko, it's ok…" Whispered Inuyasha. Inuyasha was very worried to say the least. Why did Zakiko suddenly break down, she's always so strong. After a while Zakiko's cries subsided. She looked up at Inuyasha with a tear-streaked face and just smiled.

"Zakiko what's the matter?" Asked Inuyasha. Zakiko looked at Inuyasha, and she explained what had happened to her almost two years ago.

"That's why I moved here, to get away from him. I'm so afraid of him, after what he did to me." Said Zakiko. For a while Inuyasha and Zakiko just sat there, holding each other. Then Zakiko remembered.

"Hey, don't we have school?"

…SHIT!

((A/N: Ah ha the fifth chapter of my story. Part of the storyline goes all weird, don't know why. Maybe it was just my mood…or those chocolates that I had before writing the story . . 

BLLEEEE))


	6. Shower Time

Inuyasha and Zakiko both had a shower…. But not together. Got dressed and ran off to school. When they got there it was math, and boy was it quiet. Inuyasha and Zakiko had to tip toe in so that Kaede wouldn't notice them.

"What are ye doing here so late?" Asked Kaede without looking up.

"Umm…traffic?" Said Inuyasha

"Ye thought wrong, both of you detention after school…again." Said Kaede

Inuyasha and Zakiko went and sat down next to Sango and Miroku. As all of them were taking notes Zakiko kept hearing weird things that no one else seemed to hear. She just couldn't take this anymore.

"JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" screamed Zakiko standing up. The whole class looked at her as if she were crazy. Zakiko just stormed off into the hall, knowing well that Kaede was going to send her there. Soon after that Kaede came out into the hall to talk to her about what had just happened.

"Child, what has gotten in to ye?" Asked Kaede

"I don't know, I keep hearing this high pitched sound which really hurts my ears. I just couldn't stand it anymore so I thought of a way to get out of the classroom."

"Ye are a lot smarter than ye look child." Said Kaede as she walked away. Zakiko just stared blankly at Kaede. Zakiko didn't feel like going back to class so she wandered off. Eventually she found the kitchen.

_I never knew we had a kitchen _Thought Zakiko

She pushed open the doors to have the smell of fresh bread being made. She started to wander in further. Out of nowhere a man popped out in front of Zakiko. He had a purplish hair in a ponytail and green strips down his cheeks. He was wearing an apron and a pair of really tight pants. He held out his hand to shake Zakiko's.

"Hey there, I'm Jakotsu. What's your name?"

"…Zakiko."

"Ok, Zakiko…Would you like to help prepare lunch?" Asked Jakotsu.

"Why do you seem happy? I mean happier the usual. Are you high?" Questioned Zakiko

"NOPE, I just high on life. But you must help with the lunch. We are making ribs."

"Ribs you say." Smirked Zakiko

Back in the classroom just before lunch

"Where the hell is that insane child." Asked Sango looking around the classroom. Zakiko had missed the entire period and she was mad because she couldn't.

-Grump Factor-

"Hell if I know, after her little 'incident' I'm sure that's she's ready to kill a small child." Said Miroku, shivering at the thought.

"Class pack up ye books and wait of the bell to---"

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"…Ring…" Said Kaede. By now she was just talking to specks of dust that the students had dislodged from their desks.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha still had no luck at finding Zakiko so they decided to go to the cafeteria and have lunch. When they got there, there was a huge line.

"What the feck, no one likes the cooking here!" Said Miroku.

"I know, maybe aliens from another planet came to our cafeteria and brain-washed the students in there, to make them eat their EVIL CONCOCTIONS!" Stated Inuyasha

They all looked at each other…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They got in line and decided to see what the food tasted like. When they got there they saw Zakiko handing out plates of BBQ ribs.

((A/N: I want food and lunch is just 45 minutes away. Stupid school.))

"Zakiko…what are you doing?" Asked Sango

"Serving Barbeque ribs…why?" Said Zakiko, titling her head to the side.

"Because…because...IT'S NOT NORMAL." Screamed Sango.

By now everyone in the lunchroom was staring at Sango. Kagome and Naraku were right behind Sango and the gang, and they were rather pissed off. They'd been waiting in the line for a long time and were really hungry.

"Oh for the love of God! Do you have to make a scene?" Screeched Kagome.

"Yes she does." Stated Inuyasha, looking all-smug and stuff. He walked up to Kagome like a homosexual French man and Pffted at her like she were dirt. Kagome was outraged; no one dared to mock her. But her ex-boyfriend seemed to do just that.

"Nothing but miserable half-breeds." Said Kagome under her breath. By now all the demons and half-demon knew what Kagome said. Inuyasha and Zakiko looked at Kagome with pure hate in their eyes. Zakiko said something to Jakotsu and took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen toward Kagome. Zakiko stood in front of Kagome looking up at her. Even though Kagome had high heels on and was much taller then Zakiko, Zakiko still stood her ground.

"Kagome, do you hate me? " Asked Zakiko.

"Yes I hate you and all your kind." Said Kagome.

"Then why don't you show us what you can do," Said Zakiko "After school, outside. There we fight."

"Fi—fine!" Said Kagome.

Zakiko smirked, she could smell fear all over her. She walked back into the kitchen and finished serving everyone who wanted her delicious ribs

Later in class

"Sooo…Zakiko?" Miroku asked all slyly, but you know, without the sly. "Do you think you can bet Kagome? She is the best fighter in our school."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Said Inuyasha without looking up.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Sango.

"On the first day that Zakiko was here Kagome tried to hug me…again. So Zakiko stepped in and cleaned Kagome's clock." Said Inuyasha, proud of Zakiko accomplishment. Zakiko smiled broadly. Oh how she wished to do it again. Zakiko looked at Kagome from across the room, she was shaking visibly. Zakiko was giddy with delight; she could almost smell the blood now.

RIIINNNNGGGGG

"YES!" Zakiko screamed and ran out the door.

"I have never seen anyone so happy about a fight." Said Miroku shaking his head

Zakiko was outside of the school waiting for Kagome to show her ugly face. Ever since Zakiko had heard Kagome's little comment about hanyous in the cafeteria Zakiko just wanted to rip Kagome's head off and stuff it up her ass along with a grenade, and a nuclear war head. By now Zakiko was about to rip everyone's head off because Kagome hadn't showed up. Finally Kagome showed up looking less then great. She walked up to Zakiko and pffted at her.

"Let's get this over with, half-breed." Hissed Kagome, as she prepared for a hit.

Zakiko just smiled and started to walk around Kagome in circles. Then suddenly Zakiko punched Kagome in the side of the ribs. Kagome grabbed her side, then tried punching Zakiko in the face, key word being tried. Zakiko dodged it, grabbed Kagome's fist and wrapped it around her back, this action made it easy for Zakiko to break Kagome's shoulder.

"AAIIIEEEEEEE" Screamed Kagome.

"Say uncle." Said Zakiko playfully, smiling evilly.

"Never!"

"Fine…I'll just have to break your shoulder." Zakiko said sweetly. She then started to push on Kagome's back so that her shoulders would eventually pop. They then started to make a sickening cracking sound.

"UNCLE!" Screamed Kagome, the corners of her eyes tearing. Zakiko let go of Kagome's arms and took her chin in her hands. Looking Kagome right I the eyes she said.

"Ever insult me or my kind, you'll live to regret it for the rest of your life." Growled Zakiko. She got up and walked toward Inuyasha and the rest of the gang and left the school.

"I'll get you Zakiko, and your little dog too." Whispered Kagome.

((Ohh Hate! Yes I rather liked that chapter. R&R. Please

Kira))


	7. Have joo been doin' DRUGS

Chapter 7

"Oh man that was great, did you see her face! It looked like she pissed her man panties." Giggled Miroku while he played with his thumps in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Miroku if you don't move I might just accidentally spill the scolding hot contents on you face. Now we don't want that now do we pretty boy." Said Zakiko tipping a pot of something steaming toward Miroku's face.

"AIE! Fair maiden you wouldn't do that would you?" Miroku screamed as her hid behind Sango.

"Maybe." Zakiko then went to the dining room table and served pasta and pizza.

"You seem to like Italian food a lot Zakiko." Said Sango as she sat down and dug into her pasta and pizza. Zakiko, Sango and Miroku all sat down and started to have dinner when the doorbell rang. Grumbling, Zakiko rose and walked to the door randomly tripping on stuff that was left on the floor. Zakiko looked through the little eyeglass thingy and saw no one. She opened the door to find Shippo standing there. He was in a pair of crimson red jeans and a black shirt that said 'Go Die'.

"Shippo what are you doing here? And how did you find this place anyway?" Looking at Shippo as if he were a crazed monkey zebra. Then Inuyasha popped out from down the hall. He was wearing a black hoodie with a skull in the middle, he also had on crimson pants with lots of studs on the seems of the pants.

" 'Allo Puppy." Said Zakiko in a rather nice tone.

"Puppy, is that all I am to you?" Asked Inuyasha as if he were about to cry.

"Yes, now come on in for pasta and pizza." Said Zakiko, she opened the door to find that Shippo was all over the place like a kid in a candy store.

"What this do; what that do" Where the words that Shippo kept saying over and over again as he went from room to room looking at all the cool stuff in Zakiko's apartment.

"SHIPPO!"

"Meep---yes…" Said a very scared Shippo as he popped his head out from behind Sango's leg.

"Eat."

Later after dinner

A bloated Zakiko, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Shippo now sat in Zakiko's living room all staring at the ceiling wondering if they'll ever move again. Zakiko loved have her friends over for dinner, but she was running out of food.

"Hey, why don't we go over to Inuyasha's house tomorrow. Cause I can't keep making food for you big zebras." Said Zakiko looking at Inuyasha.

"Umm…Do we have to?" Asked Inuyasha looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes, why not." Asked Zakiko.

"You'll see," Said Sango "For tomorrow we go to Yasha's." Exclaimed Sango with a fist in the air.

Next morning

Zakiko woke up to chirping bird by her window. The sky was clear and the sun was out.

Wait…the sun's out? SHIT 

Zakiko looked at her clock to find out that she only had 15 minutes to get showered, get dressed and walk to school. Zakiko rushed into the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster and went to the washroom to shower. About 3 minutes later she got out, dripping wet and went into her room to get changed. She got dressed in a tight red shirt that said 'People like you are the reason people like me need medication' in bold white letters. Underneath that shirt was a gray and black stripped long sleeve shirt. On her legs were a pair of army print pants with chain on one side. Today Zakiko decided to do something different with her hair, she put it in a low ponytail and made it all funky so that you could only see the green in the back. See put her eyebrow piercing in, grabbed her black zip up hoodie, iPod and ran out the door, locking it behind her.

Zakiko decided to make it to school the fast way. She used her demon powers and launched herself to the top of her apartment building. She then started to run in the direction of the school. Jumping from building to building she made it to school just after the late bell. Zakiko jumped down from the buildings and ran into the school, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. Hearing some screams from behind her Zakiko could only smile.

When her homeroom came into view Zakiko slowed down to a walk and entered the classroom.

"Ye are late." Stated Kaede.

"What the…? Since when were you are homeroom teacher." Asked Zakiko.

"Since of now. But ye are late, detention."

Zakiko huffed and went toward the gang. Sango was wearing mid-length black cargos with lime green stitching with green Converse. She had a plain black shirt on with lime green fishnet. And her hair had lime green streaks. To the right of her was Miroku, he had on blue skater shorts and a pink top that said 'Only real men wear pink' and also had on black and blue Vans. And right behind him was Inuyasha. He had on really baggy black pants with yellow stripes going down. On the pants were strips of fabric that were attached to different parts of the pants. He had on a black shirt in with a yellow star in the middle.

Zakiko say down right next to Inuyasha as Kaede called out the attendance.

Kagome was in the front of the classroom looking straight at the chalkboard.

I'll get you Zakiko… 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. When the end of the day came Zakiko was happy because she was going to Inuyasha's house. When the bell rang she ran out of the classroom. Just as she was about to get to the door…

"Zakiko…do ye not remember this morning." Said Kaede.

"-Huff- Fine I'll stay for detention." Said Zakiko as she walked down to the detention room.

Meanwhile outside

"Where the hell is she!" Said a very impatient hanyou.

"She's in detention, baka." Sango said as she took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

Inuyasha smiled.

"To detention."

In detention

Zakiko was listening to her iPod while she did her math homework. She was listening to Yura Yura By: Every Little Thing

Awai sora ga utsushita

Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki

Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA

Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni

Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki

Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo

Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de

Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari

Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikatsu já Nani mo kawaranai

Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o

Yura yura oyoideku

Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e

Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki

Kemuri no naka sagashimotometa koi no ANTENA

Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete Hikari o sashita

Sore demo kitto,

Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo...

Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o Yura yura oyoideku

Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni

Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki.

Right after the song ended the door opened to reveal Inuyasha and the whole gang.

"What are you guys doing here?" Said Zakiko as she turned off her iPod.

"We got in trouble for you my sweet." Said Sango as she rushed up to Zakiko and hugged her.

"Umm… Thanks but my detention's over now," Said Zakiko with a smile on her face "NOW TO THE YASHMEISTERS." She then got up and jumped out the window.

"Oh me gee, like, let's go girlfriends." Screeched Sango.

By now Inuyasha and Miroku were on the verge of tears. Why did girls have to be so confusing. They then proceed to find them, but when they got outside no girls.

"God damn, where did they go?" Screamed Inuyasha

With Sango and Zakiko

"Wow Sango you're fast if you can keep up with me."

"Growing up with those bozo, you learn to run fast." Said Sango.

After a few minutes of running started to slow down. They were by what looked like a bunch of bushes that were around 12 feet tall

"Why are you slowing down Sango?" Asked Zakiko

"Cause, we're here."

"I don't see anything." Said Zakiko as she looked around.

"You will." Said Sango as she pulled Zakiko around the corner of the street. There stood Inuyasha's house, or should I say mansion. The house was four stories tall in a deep forest green with black siding. The front yard had a vast expanse of green, green grass. The driveway was circular with a fountain of a seal in the middle spitting out water from its' mouth. Sango had to drag Zakiko along because her feet where planted to the ground. Why walked up to the door and Sango rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a man around the age of 40 standing there. He had long dark silver hair that was in a high ponytail; on the sides of his face were jagged purple strips. He looked just like Inuyasha except older and a lot more mature.

"Why hello Sango." Said the man.

"Hey Inutaisho, this is Zakiko. She's a friend of Yashas' and mine."

"Hello Zakiko, well, come on in." Said Inutaisho as he motioned them to come in.

The inside was amazing. It was different shades of green so it almost looked like a forest. The floor was just like Zakiko's but you know, better. On some of the walls were paintings of various things from long long ago. Also on the walls were gold trims, with little flowers. The ceiling was painted in a deep sky blue so it almost looked like the nighttime.

"Oh, wow…" Was the only word that could escape Zakiko's lips, this was one of the most amazing houses she had ever seen. And to think it was the house of her crush, Inuyasha. But of course you already knew that.


End file.
